


Oh Baby!

by PromiscuousMistress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiscuousMistress/pseuds/PromiscuousMistress
Summary: When Castiel Novak lets an old high school friend stay at his house, he never thought he'd ever meet his true love, let alone adding a baby to the family. Throughout their relationship, Dean and Castiel's love will be tested, the outcome of their relationship depending on a beating heart.I suck. Please don't read this...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - 3rd of June

Castiel Novak had just sat down on the couch and opened his book when the doorbell rang sharply through the house. Sighing and grumbling about people interrupting his relaxing night, he got up and opened the door.

"Hi Cas. Long time no see?"

Standing on the doorstep to the house was Jo, an old friend from his high school days.

"Hey Jo. Yeah, it has been a while. What are you doing here," He said. The last time he'd seen Jo, they'd gotten in a huge fight and she had yelled at him to never speak to her again.

Jo shrugged. "I just wanted to see my old friend. And to apologize for what happened. I never should have yelled at you. You were my friend and I should have supported you."

"Nah, it's okay. Wanna come inside or are you content to stand out here all night?"

Jo laughed and as she passed him on her way in, she playfully punched him in the shoulder. She followed him into the kitchen and sat in the rocking chair there.

"Cas...can I ask you something?"

Cas was busy making tea for her and he nodded.

"I, uh, was wondering. Could I maybe stay with you for a few days?"

Cas laughed. " I knew there was another reason as to why you were here. Yeah, sure. Stay as long as you like. It gets a little lonely here and I wouldn't mind the company."

Jo jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you so much Cas!"

Cas just shrugged. "By the way, how come you have this nice house?"

Cas sighed softly. "My mom left it to me after she died. I couldn't even think about giving it up."

Jo looked sadly at her cup of tea. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Cas. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cas looked at her in confusion. "If course I can forgive you Jo. I was kind of an ass back then, so I don't blame you for not being there."

Cas thought back to when they were in high school, to the day when everything seemed to crash

"Jo," Cas said quietly as he walked beside her to their next class. "My mom's sick."

Jo stopped walking and looked at Cas. "What?!"

"She has cancer. Breast cancer, stage four. There's nothing they can do." A tear fell from his eye, snaking its way down his cheek. "And my dad, he's shunned me Jo. My siblings have too. The it's because... It's because I'm gay."

Jo gasped at his words. "But...but...we've been dating for three years. You kiss me and....how!"

Jo paused, then slapped Cas across the face. "You asshole!" She yelled so loud that anyone who was in the hallway stopped to stare. Cas brought his hand up to the growing welt on his face.

"You know what, your mother is probably glad to be dying so she can get away from her disappointment of a son!" Jo stomped away, leaving a shocked and hurt Cas standing alone in the hallway.

Cas blinked out from his reverie. "You were right, you know. About my mother," Cas said quietly. "The last thing she ever said to me was 'I hope you burn in Hell for your sins' and I never saw her again."

Jo hung her head. "I'm sorry. About everything."

"Yeah. Now, why don't you tell me why you need a place to stay?"

Jo swallowed hard. "Well, it wouldn't just bee, it would also be a friend of mine. His name's Dean Winchester, and he's really nice. He's offered to take care of me."

Cas looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, 'take care of me'?"

"Cas...I'm pregnant. And Dean offered to pay for everything and he's going to adopt the baby after it is born."

Cas gasped. "Jo! What happened?"

Jo shrugged. "It was just the way things like this usually happen. I fell in love with a man who didn't love me. We slept together once, and when I got pregnant, he broke up with me and kicked me out. When I tried to go home, Mom called me a hoebag and said if she ever saw me on her property again, she'd call the cops."

Jo's eyes filled with tears and she burried her face into her hands. "So could you let me and Dean rent a room from you."

Cas went over and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "It course you can Jo. You are still best friend. When do you want to move in?"

Jo smiled. "Well, I can call Dean and we can move in tomorrow if that's okay with you." Cas nodded. "Oh, and we will probably need two rooms. Me and Dean are not a couple."

"Yeah, that's okay. I have more than enough room. You can turn one into a nursery if you want to."

Jo leapt up and lightly kissed him on the cheek, then got out her phone. "Do you mind if I go call Dean?" Cas shook his head, and he watched as Jo walked out into the screened-in porch. He wasn't sure what he was getting into here, but he had a feeling it was something good.

As the sun set and the two got ready for bed, their minds were both filled to the brim with thoughts. Cas was about how he wasn't going to be lonely, and if he was ever going to be able to have kids. Jo was thinking about how she was grateful that she had such a great friend, and how even though the situation with this baby was messed up she couldn't help think that this baby was going to be a miracle. They both fell asleep to happy ideas.


	2. Chapter Two - Fourth of June

The next morning, Cas woke early, hearing the familiar sounds of sea gulls and crashing waves. It was early in the morning, the sun not quite up yet, and Cas walked out onto the balcony, breathing in the smell of salt, and feeling the breeze ruffle his hair. He smiled, but sighed as he was hit with a strong wave of loneliness.

He sat down in the chair he kept out there and tucked his knees up to his chest, looking out at the ocean with a melancholy look; anyone passing might think he'd just lost the love of his life.

Cas stayed like that until the sun had burned the fog off and his stomach rumbled. He slipped on a satin robe and walked downstairs, hoping that Jo liked French toast.

He was just about to take the toast off of the pan when Jo made her way downstairs.

"Morning Jo. Did you sleep well?" She hmmed and sat down at the kitchen bar, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and taking a long sip before speaking again.

"Dean'll be coming at noon, if that's okay."

Cas nodded. "Yeah, its okay. But I won't be here. I have to work from 10 to 3."

Jo shrugged. "That's okay." She paused. "Hey, um, are there any bookstores in town?"

Cas nodded. "Yeah. Blue Books. It's my bookstore, actually. Why? Do you need anything?"

Jo nodded. "Yeah. Could you just pick up some pregnancy books for me. And I totally didn't know you owned a bookstore, Cas. That's awesome!"

Cas blushed as he handed her the plate of French toast. "It's not really a big deal. Just a little hobby on the side of me teaching at the university."

Jo laughed. "You sure are something, Cassie. That's for sure."

Cas shrugged, then looked at the time. "I've gotta go get ready. Are you gonna be okay until Dean gets here?" Jo nodded. "Okay. Try not to have too much fun. See ya later."

He disappeared upstairs, quickly getting ready in a dress shirt and jeans with a tie before heading out to his dark blue Mustang convertible and driving the ten minutes to the town of Sommerton.

Sommerton was a small ocean-side town, with lots of postcard-like views. Cas' bookstore was situated right in the center of town and was also next to the ocean. He'd added a deck to the back and hired a barista to cater to tourist needs. Since it was early June, there wasn't a lot of them, but the locals also loved the homely bookstore.

As Cas unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the lights, he took a deep breath; he would never miss the wonderful smell of the books.

The day was going realativly slow when Jo walked in, followed by her friend, and Cas looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hiya Cas. I hope you don't mind that we decided to drop by. Oh, and this is Dean. Dean, Cas."

Cas hadn't been able to get a good look at Dean when he first walked in, and if Cas hadn't been so good had hiding his sexuality, he would have drooled as Dean walked towards him and held out his hand.

"Hey Cas. Jo has told me a lot about you," he says in a deep, sexy-as-hell voice. Cas felt his heart beat just a little bit faster, but he swallowed the butterflies that stirred in his stomach.

"I hope it's all been good." He glances away from Dean when he lookes St him, and takes his hand. It's warm and calloused, and it seems to fit perfectly in Cas'.

"You should know better than to think I would talk bad about you, Cassie. You are my best friend!" Jo's voice had knocked Cas back to reality, and he quickly took his hand away from Dean's.

The two of them waited until Cas closed up before following him home. Cas was impressed by Dean's car, a beautiful 1967 black Chevy Impala.

When they got home, Cas handed Jo the books she had asked for, and she hugged him. "Thanks for everything. Hey, would you mind if I borrowed your car? I've got a few errands to run, and I'll pay for gas."

Cas nodded. "I don't mind. I've got to do laundry and dishes so I'm not gonna go anywhere tonight." Cas grabbed his keys and handed them to her. "Oh, and by the way, dinner's usually at eight." She nodded and left, and when Cas began washing the dishes, he had completely forgot that Dean was there.

"Cas!" Came a shout from upstairs, and Cas nearly jumped a mile high. He is hen remembered that Dean had said something about going to take a shower, and Cas dried his hands, heading up the stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door, and when Dean cracked the door, he quickly went in.

"Did you need help-" Cas stopped talking when he realized that Dean only had a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his well-muscled body. He wasn't paying any attention to the fact that Cas was googling at him; he was too focused on something inside the shower.

"I don't know how to turn it on," Dean said sheepishly. Cas just laughed. "It's okay. Here." He reached into the shower and turned the knob. "Right is hot, left is cold, and pull up in this knob here to turn on the shower." He turned his head to see the f Dean understood, and he swallowed tightly as Dean's face was only inches away.

But Dean didn't seem bothered by the closeness. Of course he wouldn't; he was straight. Cas stood up and smiled, hiding his true feelings. "Need anything else." Dean shook his head. Cas then left the bathroom quickly, returning to the dishes and trying desperately to get the image of Dean half-naked and so close.

This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N heya guys. I know its kinda short, but I'm new at this writing thing. Feel free to message me about any problems or grammatical errors you find, and I hope you enjoy the story. I'll try to update as often as I can.
> 
> I love ya guys. Be kind to one another. Peace!
> 
> ~crreepergirl aka PromiscuousMistress


	3. Chapter Three - Seventeenth of June

*Two Weeks Later* (5 weeks along)

"Casssss," Jo said as she shook him awake at 3 o'clock in the morning. "I want pickles and pancakes!"

Cas sighed as he woke himself up and rubbed a hand over his face. "Now?" Jo nodded vigorously. He sighed and slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and pulling on a sweatshirt. As he left his room, he turned to Jo.

"Go back to bed and I'll go get you what you want, okay?" Jo nodded and she headed back to her room. Cas yawned, and he heard a chuckle come from the room next to Cas'.

"So the cravings have started," Dean said as he poked his head out of his door. "Just wait a second and I'll come with you."

Dean disappeared back into his room, and he reappeared wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were still filled with sleep, but he still had the gorgeous smile he always had.

They were quiet on the way into town and to the only store that was open 24/7. They a th trudged into the bright light, and Cas laughed at Dean's adorableness. His face was scruched up and his hair was wild, making him look so hot to Cas.

Dean looked questioningly at Cas. "What?" Cas just laughed harder. "What!" Dean was looking suspiciously at Cas. "Is there something on my face?" Cas shook his head and forced away his laugh. "No, it's just your hair. It's crazy!"

Dean scrambled to fix it, but ended up in making it worse. "Better?" Cas shook his head. "Here," Cas said as he reached up and began to fix his hair. Dean leaned down so he could fix it better, and Cas noticed that he had closed his eyes. When he had finished, he let his fingers linger for longer than they should have before he forced them away.

Dean smiled warmly at Cas when he straightened. "Thanks. Oh and yours looks pretty bad too," he said with a chuckle. Cas ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "Come on. Let's get the stuff Jo wants and go home. I'm tired."

Cas had decided to grtba few Grover es, and they were in the cereal isle when he felt fingers glide through his hair. He slightly freaked at who was doing it, but as the person stroked his head, he leaned into the person and sighed, then let out a quiet moan as they tugged on his hair, bringing his head back.

The stranger continued on with his hair tugging, getting strangled, erotic moans from Cas' lips. Whoever it was, was fully supporting his wait, and when they finished and backed away, Cas' almost fell.

Immediately, Cas turned at und to see who had done that, only to find Dean standing there with a smirk on his face. Cas blushed and looked down. "What was that for?"

"I fixed your hair, and if u do say so myself, you look better with it like that." Cas turned out and picked up a random cefeal box just so they could get home fasted and they headed towards the front. Cas was glad he was wearing baggy sweatpants so he could hide the fact that Dean had just given him a boner.

The car ride back was silent, and when Cas got inside, he quickly thanked Dean for coming along and went to Jo's room. She was asleep, and so Cas set the jar of pickles next to her bed on the nightstand, along with a note saying there would be pancakes for breakfast.

Without a sound, he left Jo's room and walked down the hallway towards the balcony door.

Even though Cas had his own private balcony, he preferred the big balcony on the side of the house. It was screened in too, so he wouldn't have to worry about mosquitos. He sat down in a plush chair and sat listening to the night. He was wide awake, and there was no hope in trying to fall back asleep now.

It was just before dawn when a knock in the screen door jarred Cas' idle thoughts.   
"Hey Cas." It was Dean, and Cas inwardly groaned. Ever since he had moved in, Cas had had strong feelings for his new roommate, and he'd had to hide them, which made it hurt when he watches Jo and him laugh about something; he wanted to be the reason Dean smiled or laughed.

Dean sat down in the chair next to Cas and they sat in silence until the sun began to brighten the horizon.

"Cas, I wanted to ask you something," Dean said quietly. "What?"

"Well, I was wondering,...are you gay?"

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. "It's okay if you are, Cas. It doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Cas swallowed. "Yes. I am. How did you know?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, you never look at any of the hot women that come into your store or if you pass by them. And...and because sometimes I catch you staring at me when you think no one is looking"

Cas blushed bright red and focused intently on the hands in his lap. "I'm sorry, Dean," he said quietly. Dean just smiled. "It's alright. I am a highly attractive man. But I wanted you to know that I'm not gay. It would never work between us. And you're not even that good looking." Cas was crying now, hurt by Dean's harsh words. "Cas, you are disgusting and-"

Cas awoke with a start, not entirely surprised that he had tears in his cheeks. He was in his car still, and he realized he must have fallen asleep on the way home after he'd let Dean drive.

Dean looked over at Cas, concern written on his face. "You okay, buddy?"   
"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Do an asked as they pulled up into the driveway. Cas shook his head. "I'll be fine. Come on, lets get Jo her food and go back to bed."

When Cas walked upstairs though, he knew that Jo wasn't going to be hungry. The sounds of retching sounded from the bathroom, and he sighed as he stepped into her room, lying the pickles down on her pillow where she would see them. Cas then slipped into bed, and was almost asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How do you like it so far? Is anyone even reading it so far? Ah, never mind. Any who, if you are reading this, you are awesome for reading my story.
> 
> I think I'm gonna do every other week for Jo's pregnancy, and once again, I'll try and update as often as I can.
> 
> Peace and live to all ya idjits. Jk, ily.
> 
> ~crreepergirl


	4. Chapter Four - July Fourth

*Seven Weeks*

Cas woke with a slightly exaggerated yawn and smiled as he remembered the fun things he'd planned for the three of them. Jo's cravings hadn't really disappeared, so Cas got used to Dean and their late nights and early mornings.

Since the sun was just coming up, Jo was snoring softly in her room, ungracefully sprawled across her bed. When Cas looked in on Dean, he blushed when he realized Dean wasn't wearing anything but the sheet, fast asleep. As he backed out of the room, he couldn't chase the thoughts away of wanting to climb in that bed with Dean.

Downstairs, he'd started the coffee and was busy making pancakes when Dean made his entrance. He'd put on a pair of boxers that hungow in his hips, and Cas unconsciously licked his lips.

"Morning Cas," he said in that deep voice that Cas just loved. Swallowing thickly, he turned and smiled as Dean sat down at the bar. "Hey Dean. Ready for tonight?" Dean shrugged, than stood up and helped himself to some coffee. They accidentally bumped into each other, and then Dean playfully bumped Cas again. Cas, playfully scowling at Dean, thrust his hip into Dean's and Dean's look of surprise as he flew back made Cas laugh.

Dean stuck his tongue out and ruffled Cas' hair. "You're a bully," he complained as Cas poked him in the side. Jo's laugh from the doorway made them both slightly jump, and Cas looked at her, she wiggled her eyebrows, winked, and looked between him and Deam. Cas blinked she'd and went back to cooking his pancakes.

After breakfast, the three of them headed down to the fair that the town always had for the 4th of July. Jo immediately dashed away, disappearing into the throng of people. Cas turned to Dean and said, "So what do you wanna do?"

Dean shrugged. "Maybe we could go play some games, win Jo one of those ridiculous teddy bears or something."

They headed off towards the games, and when they got to that one booth where you had to use a gun and hit something. Dean happened to be a total pro, and won a fuzzy black teddy bear for Jo.

They did random things for most of the day, only seeing Jo when she met up with them for lunch. Now, the sun was setting, and the boys were wandering around when they passed by the Ferris wheel.

Cas had always been fascinated by Ferris wheels, but surprisingly, he had never been on one. Cas turned to Dean excitedly. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

Dean wasn't really a big fan of heights, but when he looked at Cas and saw that goofy little-kid smile, he couldn't help but say yes. As they sat down and it started, Cas felt Dean grab his hand, and he looked over at him. "Dean, you okay?"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded, but they had reached the top and Dean gripped Cas' hand tightly. The Ferris wheel stopped at the top, and Cas gently stroked his thumb over Dean's hand. Dean suddenly turned and burried his face into Cas' neck, his breath tickling the little hairs there. Cas put his arm around Dean and pulled him closer.

"You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to," he said quietly. Dean shook his head, then slowly sat up and took a deep breath. Cas let his arm fall away, but his hand still stayed in Dean's.

They ended up staying at the top for a good five minutes. The sunset was so beautiful, and if Cas had his art supplies, he would have loved to paint it. Dean jumped when they started down again, still gripping Cas' hand.

Stepping off, Dean looked like he was about to faint, so Dean led him over to where they would most likely stay for the fireworks, helping him sit down.

"I never should have made you come with me up there," Cas softly as he sat down next to him. Dean laid his head on Cas' shoulder. "It's fine, Cas. Just need a minute is all."

Jo found them like that ten minutes later, Dean having dozed off and his head was now in Cas' lap. "Guess someone had a little bit too much fun," Jo said as she lowered herself down next to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Even though no one is reading this, I really don't care. So sorry if this was kind of short, I'm just using it as a filler. Also, I apologize for not updating. I was in the hospital for awhile and should be updating every other Friday. Anyways, bye losers!❤️
> 
> ~crreepergirl


	5. Chapter Five - Nineteenth of September

The university had started up with classes almost four weeks ago, so Cas wasn't home as much as he'd like, but it did help that he only had class three days a week, twice a day.

Lately, Jo had been getting bigger and bigger, and had even gone to the doctor for an ultrasound, though she refused to tell the boys what it was.

Today, Cas had his first class at the University for the fall, and was happy to see that his class had gotten bigger. Teaching literature to college students who wanted nothing more than to sleep and eat, which is why he often added fun things during class.

It was Tuesday and Cas had three lectures that day, so by the time he was done with the lectures and had to start planning the papers he was going to assign, it was close to 7. Cas was listening to Clair de Lune and almost didn't hear the soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up from his computer to see who it was.

"Hey Cas." Dean's rough voice made him look up in surprise. "Dean. Hello. I wasn't expecting you."

Dean laughed as he sat on the couch that Cas had in his office. "Geez, Cas, are you always this formal?"

Cas blushed and looked down. "No, I'm just at work."

"But you were never this way at the bookstore."

Cas shrugged. "I don't know," he mumble, getting up and then sitting down next to Dean.

Dean began to massage hi s shoulders. "You look stressed. What's wrong?"

Cas stretched his legs out, leaning against Dean's arms. "It's just, it's nothing."

"Cas, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe if you tell me, it will relieve some of your stress."

Cas wanted to tell Dean. He really did. But the only thing he'd been stressing about lately was Dean, trying desperately to stop his feelings from growing but it was useless.

"I-...I don't think you want to hear it," he said with a sigh.

Dean paused, his hands lying on Cas' waist.

"Please, Cas. I want to help."

Cas turned around, getting a little angry that he wouldn't stop asking. "Dean! Just stop, okay! You don't know anything about me, so stop trying to help!"

Dean flinched a little at Cas' harsh words, and Cas felt his heart twist.

"I don't understand, Cas? Why are you so angry?"

Cas just couldn't stop. He stood up, and Dean stood up, grabbing his arm. "Cas, what is going on?"

Cas turned and glared at him. "I'm mad because I love you, Dean!" When he realized what he'd just said, Cas blushed, looking ashamed. He couldn't hold back the tears that he had been trying to hold back.

He was too afraid to look up and see what Dean's reaction was and he slunk back to the couch, curling up in a ball and shedding the tears that he hadn't let go of in a long time.

Dean sat next to him, pulling Cas into his lap and letting him rest his head on his chest. Cas couldn't help but respond, clothing desperately at his shirt and burying his face into the crook if Dean's neck, his sobs gut-wrenching and heartbreaking.

"Hey, Cas, it's okay, it's alright. Let it out, bud, let it out." Dean murmured sweet nothings while rubbing his back soothingly.

"Dean, I'm so sorry," he chocked out. "I- I didn't mean to fall in love with you, it just, you're so beautiful and kind and you take care of Jo so well, and I've never had anyone treat me like that and you're just so amazing."

Cas' sobs died down as he spoke, his body tired of stressing and worrying about papers and projects and Jo and the bookstore and Dean.

Cas yawned softly and snuggles up against Cas, continuing to talk, but softer now, almost a whisper. "And you're a really great cook and you have these gorgeous green eyes and a freaking sculpted body. And you actually listen to me when I talk and I wish that you would laugh with me the way you laugh with Jo."

Dean pushed him back so he could look at Cas. "Cas...I've known you've been in love with me for quite awhile now." When Cas opened his mouth, Dean laid his finger on his lips, stopping him. "I've known since that first night, when Jo's cravings started and you fixed my hair. And then I knew for absolute sure that you loved me when I came up behind you and fixed your hair."

Cas' eyes were wide, his beautiful blue eyes looking surprised at Dean's soft ones.

"And even though I told myself I was never going to love anyone after my ex, I....I fell in love with you, too, Cas."

Cas didn't think his eyes could get any bugger than they were, and Dean blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

Dean cupped Cas' chin and pulled his face closer, their noses just barely touching. "I am in love with you, Cas." Dean then angled his head just right so that he could take Cas' lips in his own. At first, Cas didn't know what to do, but his instincts took over and he softly kissed back, bringing his arms to rest on his shoulders.

They pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. "Do you have any idea," Cas said breathlessly. "How long I have wanted to do that?"

Dean laughed. "I wanted to kiss you the minute I first saw you," Dean said with a wink, and Cas laughed.

"So, Cas. I'd like to take you out on a date tomorrow night. Would you please accompany me to dinner?"

Cas blushed and smiled, rubbing their noses together. "I would love to Dean."


	6. Uh-oh Spahghetti-o

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I love you all, I really do! ~crreepergirl

Dedicated to Brittany. Thanks for being a friend, even though you like Taylor Swift. Can't wait to see you again!

When Jo went into labor, everyone was there. It was Christmas Eve, and just as they were about to toast eggnogs, her water broke. Now, Dean, Cas, Ruby, Meg, Ash, and Liam, Jo's new boyfriend, were all sitting in the waiting room. Sam, Ruby, Meg, and Ash were all friends of Dean and Jo, Sam also being Dean's younger brother.

Castiel hated being in hospitals, but he stayed where he was for the sake of Dean. Since their first date, they had grown closer to each other, a profound bond forming between the two. Now, Dean held his hand tightly, face pale. Castiel coughed, feeling quite ill; he had been feeling like this for a couple of weeks now, and he had thought it was just a cold and would go away, but now, Cas wasn't so sure. He coughed again, a little harder, and when he pulled away his hand, there were tiny spots of red.

"Cas, are you-Cas!" Dean lurched forward as Cas fell forward, no longer able to hold himself up. He felt like he was under water, not able to see too clearly, not able to hear that well either. He coughed weakly, feeling something trickle out of the corner of his mouth. He wheezed as he tried to speak. "Dean, I...." He never got to finish his sentence as he passed out; in a room not but 40 feet away, another pair of eyes opened, seeing the world for the first time, tiny lungs taking their first breath.

**********Dean's POV********

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

HISS. HISS. HISS. HISS.

"Omigosh, did you hear? Kate asked someone to the dance tomorrow!"

"Dr. Novak requested in surgery. Dr. Novak."

"Hahaha, looks like you're all clean, Mrs. Meyers."

Dean sat in the uncomfortable chair beside Cas' bed, listening to the sound of the hospital seep through the closed door.

It was Christmas Day, but Dean didn't feel very festive. It had been crazy after Cas had collapsed into Dean's arms, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. Now, Cas was in a coma, on a ventilator, and all Dean could do was think.

The doctor's hadn't said anything to Dean, just that they were working on figuring out what was wrong with Cas and why his body had shut down. Everyone had been torn between seeing Jo's baby and seeing if Cas was alright, but Dean made them all go back to Jo's room.

Dean watched as Cas' lungs rose and fell in time with the ventilator's hiss. He wanted nothing more for those lungs to be filled by Cas himself, not a machine. A quiet knock made Dean looked up, and he held on tighter to Cas' hand, afraid that somehow, they would take him away and he'd never see him again.

"Mr. Novak? Hi, I'm Lisa, Castiel's doctor. May I have a word?" Dean didn't even bother correcting the doctor on his last name; he was simply too scared to notice. Lisa pulled up a chair and sat down at the end of the bed, facing them. "The good news is, we know what's wrong with your husband. The bad news, I'm afraid, is that it's multiple tumors in his lungs, which have spread to his brain. We did a biopsy earlier, as you know, and we found that it is SCLC or Small Cell Lung Cancer."

"But Cas never smoked. Ever. How could he have gotten lung cancer?"

"Well, has your husband been in any new places, such as a home, job, business?" Lisa smiled apologetically.

"Well, Cas has a bookshop, and he also works as a professor at the university, but his home's been the same one that his mother....oh. Oh. Castiel's mother, when we were in high school, was diagnosed with breast cancer and died soon after that. Do you think..."

Lisa stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It could be possible that Castiel was at a greater risk of getting cancer due to his mother's condition. It could also be exposure to radon, second-hand smoke, asbestos, or it could be because of something we do not know about yet. Right now," Lisa said, "Is that we need to figure out the best way to treat his cancer."

Lisa looked at her watch just as a voice over the intercom paged her. "I am sorry about this, Mr. Novak. I will get one Tessa, head of Oncology, to talk to you more about cancer and treatment options." She left without another word, the door quietly shutting behind her.

Dean brought Cas' hand to his mouth, kissing the cold appendage. "Cas...You have to get better for me. You...you've promised so many wonderful things that you want to do together, and I can't do them alone." Dean felt tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "I only just met you. I can't lose you."

Dean didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he got up and carefully laid down next to Cas' still body. "Please wake up, Cas. I haven't even gotten to love you probably." He's crying again, his knuckles white as he gripped Cas' gown. "I've only gotten you for six months, I need you for the rest of my life!"

Again, I am so sorry. Please don't eat me alive yet. I really do love you!!!! ~PromiscuousMistress


	7. Starry Night

Nightmares were the worst. From time to time, you had one that affect your waking world as well. It had been two days since Dean had dreamed about almost losing Cas, and it hurt just to look at him.

Now, the two of them sat outside, just as twilight began to roll gently in, and Dean was tightly hanging on to Cas' hand as if he really was losing him.

"Dean? Dean? Are you okay?" Cas looked at him from under those long eyelashes, and Dean felt all his worries dissolve. Leaning over and lightly kissing Cas on the cheek, nodded.

"Yeah. I just keep thinking about that dream."

Cas squeezed his hand. He'd listened so adamantly when Dean had awakened crying. Dean wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky with Cas, but he sure as hell wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Hey, you wanna do anything special tonight? Before everyone storms in for Christmas Eve?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm good with just being here with you, Cas," he said. A seagull cried out harshly against the soothing sound of crashing waves, background to the soft jazz Cas had put on before they had come out here.

A familiar song came on, The Way You Look Tonight, and Dean smiled.

"Cas, would you like to dance with me?" He said as he stood up. Cas blushed lightly, but nodded. "I would love too but I do have to warn you, I haven't danced in a long time."

He stood up, taking Dean's hand gently in his own. Pulling him close, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'm so lucky to have you, Dean," Cas whispered, laying his head on Dean's chest.

Dean shivered slightly as Cas tightly grasped the back of his sweatshirt, feeling his fingertips scrape against his skin.

As the song continued, hands kept roaming over bodies, words were whispered into the darkening sky.

When it was over, they stayed together, Cas bringing his head back to look up at Dean.

"Kiss me. Please," he said, and Dean didn't have to be told twice. Bringing their lips together softly, Dean brought his hand up to gently cradle Cas' head. The taste of Cas was intoxicating, and Dean backed him up against the house, loving the feel of Cas' body against his, and Dean could tell that Cas did too.

"Dean..." Cas said breathlessly when he pulled back. His pupils were blown and his blue eyes seemed to be on fire. Dean could simply gaze at him in wonder. How had he ended up with such a beautiful human being? A sudden hunger came over Dean, and he back Cas up against the wall, using his shirt to collide their mouths together. A fire seemed to consume his very being, both of them burning alive with a sort of lust and love that made for a dangerous combination.

Arching his back, Cas pressed his body into Dean's, and he could feel the hard line of his erection against his leg.

"You want me to take care of that, babe?" Dean asked into Cas' ear, who could only nod back, his lips slack and parted and swollen.

Backing up slowly, Dean trailed a finger down Cas' chest, loving the way his body reacted to just that single touch. Reaching his sweatpants, Dean slipped a finger in between the hot skin and the cotton materiel. Cas gasped, his whole body tensing with pleasure as Dean gently took his length into his hand.

"Mmm, Cas, so hard for me. So ready. Would you like to fuck me? Huh, Cas? Would you like to fuck me now?"

Cas nodded, a playful glint in his eyes, and Dean swallowed hard as he knelt down, pulling Cas' pants down with him. With his erection free, Cas watched Dean intently, with wide eyes, as the green-eyed man took him into his mouth.

"Dean, oh gawd yes," he whispered, and Dean smiled around the dick. He couldn't wait to see just how Cas looked when he came. For so many months he'd been dreaming about that, wondering -

It was at that moment that both of their cell phones began to ring, and they let out a collective groan. Popping off of Cas' heavenly dick, Dean reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Jo? Is everything alright?"

"Hey Dean, it's actually Sam. Listen, Jo's gone into labor. She's at the county hospital. We just got here ourselves."

Dean pulled away from the phone to look at a very frustrated-looking Castiel. "Jo's in labor," he whispered, trying not to laugh at the grumpy look that Cas gave him.

"Okay, we'll see you in like, ten minutes. Look out for her, Sammy." He hung up, still kneeling on the floor.

"Of course it's got to be right now," he muttered, helping Dean up. Their hands stayed clasped together for awhile after he did, but Dean definitely didn't mind the warmth.

It took them a short time to get ready, and they were in the waiting room almost exactly ten minutes after Sam had called.

"Sammy! Where is she?" Dean asked. Cas was lightly holding his hand, and gently squeezed his hand when he could feel his boyfriend becoming impatient.

Sam just rolled his eyes, but smirked when he saw their hands connected. "She'd fine, Dean. It's only been like, half an hour since she even started having contractions."

They settled down together in the hard waiting room chairs where everyone else was, awaiting the arrival of the newest member of the family. 

 

Soorry it's taken this long for me to update. School's been crazy recently, and I promise that I'm already working on another chapter. As for those reading my other story, Obvious, It will take longer. I still have major writer's block. Now that Spring is actually here in Iowa, I might find more inspiration.

Here's a hint for life: never become a writer.


	8. Newborn

When Cas woke up the bed was empty. Making the cutest frowny face, he snuggled under the covers. He missed the warmth that Dean's body provided.

That is, until the smell of bacon caught his nose and he smiled.

Walking into the kitchen, Cas took in the sight of a bed headed Dean who was dancing and singing along with the radio. In just his boxers, Cas admired his body from where he stood for a few seconds, then moved forward.

Wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, he rested his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy head. I wondered whether you were ever going to get up or not."

"Eh. I was just gonna wait until you came back, but I smelled food."

Dean expertly flipped the egg he was working on. "I knew that would get you." He put the egg on an already half full plate of bacon. Turning and placing it on the island, Dean looked down at Cas.

"You ready to go see Jo after breakfast. We've also got to meet with the social worker."

Cas looked at Dean. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You just sounded non too happy about meeting the social worker."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, cause I just want to take little Ellie home. I don't want to have to worry about all this legal crap."

The phone rang, but both if them ignored it.

"I just want to make sure you're really up for this," Cas said quietly.

"Cas, I was in this before you were. Don't question me about this. I should be worried about you."

Turning the stove off, Dean took his plate and set it across from where Cas sat. Cas could see that his jaw was clenched, obviously holding back something.

"What!?" Cas snapped. He immediately regretted doing so, but already he could see Dean getting mad.

"What does it matter to you, Cas? It's not like you care that much about the baby. You're just in it for me. Oh, but you probably just want me for sex."

Angrily crunching on his bacon, Cas sighed dramatically. "So you just assume that I don't want the baby, huh? Did it ever occur to you that when I let Jo stay here, I was invested," he said. "I do care about the baby," he said softly. "I care a lot about Jo and little Ellie and you, Dean."

Dean looked up at Cas. Surprise passed over his face, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry if it seems like that to you," Cas said, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Tears pricked his eyes as he quickly threw off all his clothes and hopped into the shower. It was their first fight, but that didn't lessen the hurt that flowed through his body.

Slumping against the wall, Cas hung his head. Did Dean really think that he didn't care about anyone? Was he right? Was Cas becoming just like his mother?

No! He couldn't... Could he. With a heavy sigh, Cas stood up and finished washing up.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dean stared after Cas, hurt and anger gripping his heart. Taking a deep breath, he took his empty plate and threw it across the room, smirking as the satisfying sound of the plate breaking echied through the room.

Hanging his head, Dean but his lip, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

How dare Cas assume that he didn't want the baby! How dare he!

Of course he wanted little Ellie. He wanted Cas by his side as well, raising their beautiful child together. He knew it was a lot to ask if Cas though. They had only recently gotten into this relationship, and adding a kid was pretty tough.

Hearing the shower turn in, Dean sighed and grabbed the broom. Looking at the broken plate, only one thought crossed his mind; that they would fix this, unlike the broken plate.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
After drying off, Cas had made his decision. He was going to apologize to Dean. This was one of many glitches that would appear in their relationship. If they couldn't work through it, what did that say about the rest of their relationship?

Slipping into a pair of dark jeans and one of Dean's band shirts, he headed downstairs.

He was met with the sight if Dean cleaning up the pieces of a broken plate.

"Dean," he said quietly, but the man heard him. He looked up, and a soft smile spread across his face.

"Listen, Cas, I'm sorry. I shouldn't just assume things with you. I know this is hard for you."

Cas stepped closer and hugged Dean tightly. "And I'm sorry too. It's just...it's different realizing things are really happening."

The phone rang again, and Dean reached over to answer it, still holding Cas.

"Hello? Yeah, this is he. Uh-huh, okay. Thank you. Bye."

"That was our lawyer. We're meeting with the social worker at one at that coffee shop in town."

Cas nodded, then lightly kissed Dean. "And I do care about you Dean. I...I love you."

Dean kissed him again, a little bit harder this time. "I love you too, Cas."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Walking into the hospital, Cas took it all in with wide eyes. The last time he'd been in a hospital, his mother had been dying, and things had definitely changed since then.

Once they reached Jo's room, Cas squeezed Dean's hand and they walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jo said from her bed. She smiled brightly when she saw the two. She was holding a tightly wrapped pink bundle, and Cas felt butterflies in his stomach.

They'd signed the paperwork just hours ago. Dean and Cas were now the proud dads of Ellie Novak-Winchester.

Walking over to the bed, Cas smiled at Jo.

"How you feeling?" He asked. Jo shrugged. "I've felt better. I feel l Ike I just got hit by a truck."

Dean walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Jo," he said. "We're both proud of you."

"So everything's arranged," she asked. At that moment, Liam walked in. He smiled when he saw Dean and Cas and joined them.

"Yes, Jo. Ellie Novak-Winchester is officially ours."

Jo stretched out the bundle she had and handed it to Cas. Cas took her gently into his arms and smiled down to the newest addition.

"Hi there," he whispered, and Ellie opened her eyes, looking up into Cas' blue eyes. Cas leaned down and gently kisses her head, which smelled like newborn and milk and Jo.

Ellie made a little cooing noise and grabbed onto Cas' finger, and Cas felt his heart melt. "Hi Ellie."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

So another, little longer chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long. Major writers block. This isn't the end of the story, but I might be done soon.

Lots of love from your favorite lesbian! Kisses for all!


	9. First Night Home

When the doctor finally said they could take Ellie and Jo home, Cas and Dean were ready. They had the nursery all set up.

Walking into the hospital room the next day, Dean took a deep breath. This was it, finally.

Jo was dressed and ready, holding a sleeping Ellie.

"Hey guys," she said quietly. She smiled and immediately handed Ellie over to Cas, who took her willingly.

Dean watched as Cas took Ellie into his arms. The smile that graced his face made something in Dean's heart twitch. He couldn't help the smile that spread onto his own face, and he had to take another deep breath.

"You ready to go home?" Dean asked, turning to Jo. She nodded. "Yeah. I do not envy you two though. Doctors say she might have colic."

Dean looked at Cas, who was too invested in Ellie to hear Jo's words.

"Don't worry, Jo. We're here for each other."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The first rough patch came at one in the morning with a soft cry through the baby monitor two night later. Dean had just lain down from trying to get Ellie to sleep.

"Dean..." Cas groaned out, and Dean huffed.

"Cas, it's your turn to help. I just got done trying to put her down."

Cas just rolled over, tucking the blanket to his chin.

"Castiel, please," Dean said.

"I helped last night. Can't you do it tonight?"

Dean just sighed and got up again, knowing that no matter what, he still loved Cas.

Little Ellie was red in the face, crying loudly in the crib, the little duck onesie making her seem just a little bit less rude.

"Hey baby girl," he said, picking her up. She almost immediately stopped crying, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You know, your causing daddy to lose a lot of sleep."

Ellie seemed to like hearing his voice, so he kept talking.

"You're also making dad a little cranky. He didn't even want to help with you. But that's okay. I forgive dad because I love him, and he spent most of last night with you."

Just then, Dean watched Cas walk into the room, holding his arms out. He takes Ellie out of his arms, holding her close.

"I'm sorry babe. I should have just gotten up and helped you." Cas said it softly, but Ellie was already intrigued, watching her dad talk. Reaching up, she grasped his finger, the closest thing in her reach.

"Go get some sleep, Dean. I've got this."

Dean nodded, and headed back to bed. He slept through the night with no more problems.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cas was exhausted. Jo had actually gone home with Liam, so it was just Dean and him taking care of Ellie.

Right now, he held her gently, rocking a sleeping Ellie. In a few hours, Dean would come home, and they would leave for a doctor's appointment. Cas hated the idea of waking little Ellie up, though.

Even in her sleep, Ellie held on to Cas' finger, which adored the man to the ends of the earth.

Cas walked/rocked over to the sliding glass door and looked out over the ocean. The days were beginning to get warmer, and he couldn't wait to take Ellie out and meet the ocean.

"I can't wait to take you out there, Ellie. Play in the waves, let you chase the seagulls, make sand castles. Oh Ellie. I have big plans for you."

The shrill sound of the telephone rang through the house, and Cas sighed.

"Never a moment of rest, huh baby girl?"

He walked back inside and picked up the phone.

"Cassie!" A loud voice rang through the phone. It was Lucifer, Cas' cousin who worked at the hospital as a surgeon.

"Hey Luci. What's up?"

"You're stopping by the hospital later on right? Would you bring dear Ellie out. I wanna see my new little cousin!"

Cas laughed. "Sure thing, Luce. I'll make sure to stop by and see you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Castiel!" Lucifer Novak's excited voice carried out of his office. He hugged his smaller cousin, who made a face at the tight squeeze.

Ellie made a soft noise and Luci's attention was elsewhere.

"Ah, here we have my favourite little cousin." Picking Ellie up from her carrier, Luci smiled wider.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat, and Lucifer noticed him for the first time.

"And we meet, Dean Winchester. I hear you stole my cousin's heart."

"Well, in all honesty, Cas stole mine first."

Cas rolled his eyes, but a soft blush covered his cheeks.

"I'd shake hands, but..." He motioned down to Ellie. She was, as always, enraptured completely by Luci.

"We can't stay long Luci. We've got that doctor's appointment remember?"

The young doctor sighed.

"I know. I just wish you two the best of luck. It's not going to be easy with this young thing." Placing her back in her carrier, Luci then hugged Cas and shook Dean's hand.

"I'll see you two later, then." Then he walked away, leaving the two smiling men staring at Ellie.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Later that night, Cas and Dean lay in bed. Ellie was sound asleep, thank God, and the two took the moment to cuddle.

"It was nice meeting your cousin today," Dean said quietly.

Cas turned over so that he was facing Dean. He lifted up his hand and gently laid it on Dean's cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheek bone.

"I'm glad you get to meet family members that don't hate me. Even if my parents were still alive, I would never take you to see them. They'd just hate you."

"Somebody? Hate me? Pfft that's impossible!"

Cas laughed softly. "I love you, Dean."

"And that's all that matters, Cas. I don't care if people hate that we are together. Your like the moon and I'm the ocean and you just keep drawing me in."

Cas blushed at Dean's words. "Dean, I had no idea you were a romantic."

Dean lightly slapped his arm. "Trying to be nice here. You know I hate chick flick moments."

"What about your family, Dean. Am I ever going to meet anyone?"

Dean was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Of course. You'll meet Sam soon. He's coming here in three weeks."

Cas formed an o with his mouth. Closing it, he snuggled into Dean. Just then, a cry came through the baby monitor.

"I got her babe," Dean said. "Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sup bitches?! I love you all so here's another chapter. I have cheer camp next week, so it might be awhile before I update.

Lots of love from your favorite lesbian!! ;)


	10. Engagement at Nine!

Three weeks later and the boys had fallen into a routine. They switched nights so that they got equal amounts of sleep, and Ellie seemed to be a lot better. Her colick had calmed down a lot.

It was now February 14, and Castiel had big plans for today. He played with the velvety box in his pocket, nerves running through his body.

The restaurant he'd chosen was in Charleston, just 25 miles from Sommerton. The Italian restaurant smelled heavenly already.

Now he was just waiting on Dean, who had had a few errands to run for Jo before he could come to dinner. That left Cas looking out the window at the rain that was steadily falling.

"Are you ready to order, sir," a waitress asked, but Cas waved her off. A nervous feeling at settled in his stomach. Dean was almost twenty minutes late.

Just then, his cell went off, and he scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Cas." It was Jo. She was crying, obviously, and Cas swallowed hard.

"What happened, Jo?"

"Dean...he's been in an accident. A real bad one. Oh, God, it's all my fault, Cas."

Standing up, Cas grabbed his coat, left a twenty on the table, and left, sliding into his Mercedes Benz.

"Where'd they take him?"

"The hospital in Charleston. I'll meet you there."

She hung up the phone, leaving a shaking Cas alone in his car.

The ride to the hospital was quick, and when he arrived at the emergency room, he had forgotten all about the box in his pocket.

He walked up to the nurses station and took a deep breath.

"Hi, um, I'm here for Dean Winchester. I was told he was in a car wreck."

The nurse looked up at him, a sad smile on his face. "Family only, I'm afraid," she said, and Cas wanted to scream in frustration.

"I'm his fiance," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Sorry sir." She stood up and led him to a waiting room. "He's in surgery right now. From what I heard from the cops, your fiance was hit head on by a drunk semi driver. Dean is very lucky to have survived this far."

"What's he in surgery for?" He asked quietly.

"Well, he has a lot of broken bones, but from what I've heard, something internal was damaged in the wreck." The nurse motioned for Cas to sit down. "I'll send the doctor your way when he's done."

Cas sat and waited...and waited...and waited. Jo called, saying they wouldn't let her in because she wasn't family. She'd brought Ellie, who she'd been babysitting for tonight's dinner.

Holding on to Ellie, Cas prayed. He prayed hard and long, rambling on about how he just wanted Dean to be okay.

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, hours probably, when the doctor walked out.

"Castiel Novak? I'm Dr. Anna Milton, Dean's surgeon. I understand your his fiance?

Cas nodded.

"Dean is stable, for now. He sustained a lot of injuries. He's broken both if his legs, one of which we had to put a rod in. He also suffered some damage to his stomach, and had some internal bleeding.

"What we're most concerned about is head trauma. Right now, he's still under, but once he wakes up, well know the extent of how bad his brain injuries are."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. This was all his fault, all his fault.

"When can I see him?"

"You can see him right now. Follow me," she said, and Cas followed the red headed doctor.

When Cas saw Dean, he almost fell to his knees. Walking carefully, Cas took a seat next to the bed. He was careful as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"Oh Dean. This is all my fault. I never should have let you drive. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He began to cry, feeling no shame as he did. He loved Dean, and he was going to propose to him tonight.

Dr. Milton walked over to where Cas was.

"We also found this in his pocket," she said, handing him a small black box, similar to the one in Cas' pocket. 

That had him crying harder. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of both of them trying to propose at the same time.

"You stupid, stupid man," Cas said. "I love you so much." Wiping his cheeks, he leaned down and kissed the hand he held.

"When will he wake up?" He asked.

"A couple hours, I should think," she said. She then left them alone.

Cas fell asleep at some point, little Ellie cradled in his arms. One of the nurses had brought a baby bed down so she could sleep.

A light squeeze to his hand made him wake a few hours later.

"Dean?" He murmured, still sleepy.

"Cas, baby," a rough sounding Dean said. He was awake!

"Dean!" Carefully, Cas got up and kissed Dean softly. "Never do that again."

Dean laughed. "It's not like I tried, darling."

Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd gotten.

"Dean, I know that now's kind of a weird time, but..." Kneeling down the best he could, Cas opened the box.

"Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Dean was softly crying now.

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes. I love you so much Cas. I wanted to propose first, but that doesn't matter."

Cas slid the ring on. It fit perfectly.

"Let me go get some coffee, and I'll be right back," Cas said. He checked on a still sleeping Ellie.

It didn't take long to get the coffee, and when he came back, Dean was asleep. Cas tried waking him, but nothing happened.

"Dean?"

Cas' voice broke.

"Dean, please," he said.

He yelled for help, everything was a blur.

"Castiel, sir, your fiance is in a coma. We're not sure when he'll wake up."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Another chapter. I'm going to cheer camp next week, so I'll probably have a little less time to update.   
Please go read my other story, Obvious. I appreciate all comments and votes!

Love you all! Lots of love from your favourite lesbian!! :)


	11. Here Without You

Castiel didn't know what to do. All he'd done was go get coffee, and his world was once again turned upside down.

So Cas continued on with his life, and got into a routine. He would work Tuesdays and Thursdays at the University, Wednesdays were for the book shop, and Mondays and Fridays were for visiting Dean and spending time with Ellie, who was growing like a weed.

Cas kept the ring, never taking it off. Often, he would wake up, expecting Dean to be there, and then would lose himself and cry until Ellie would wake, her tears mixing with Cas'.

A month passed, and Cas moved Dean to a nice private room, making sure to add the comforts of home as well.   
When Cas went to visit Dean, Ellie was almost always with him. He would talk to the two people he loved the most, wishing that one would wake up and the other would sleep.

Today was a bit different. It had been a year since they had met, and Cas had left Ellie with Jo and brought lunch up to Dean's room.

"Good afternoon, my love," he said Softly, kissing Dean's forehead. Of course, the younger man stayed silent. Sitting down next to Dean on the bed, Cas started in on lunch.

That's when the new nurse walked in. Her name was Meg, and Castiel took an instant liking to her. They had become good friends over the time Dean had been in his coma.

"Good afternoon, Clarence," she said, checking Dean's vitals. Today she wore Batman scrubs, and Cas laughed at them.

"I love your outfit today, Meg. Very...batty."

Meg rolled her eyes before winking at Cas. "I wore them just for you, baby."

Cas blushed, but he never took her words to heart. He'd learned soon enough that Meg was a huge flirt, and was all talk and no bite.

"Well, thank you then, Meg. I love them."

"You spend too much time in here, Clarence. You know he's not going anywhere."

Cas shook his head. "I couldn't. I love him too much."

Meg shrugged, then gave Cas a hug. "That's my boy. You're so strong. I'm proud of you Clarence."

Meg left, and Cas stared after her with sad eyes. He lived being around Dean, but sometimes it was nice to have someone talk back.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
*4 months later*   
Cas was reading next to Dean's bed, holding a sleeping Ellie. She was getting a lot less colicky, which was a lot less stress on Cas. It was then that he noticed stray movement out of the corner of his eye.

Looking up, Cas watched as Dean opened his eyes, much to Cas' surprise. Was he dreaming?

"Dean?"

Dean just squinted at him in confusion. Then he ope Ed his mouth and croaked out three words that would haunt Cas' life forever.

"Who are you?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
The doctor's told Cas it was amnesia, caused by the brain injuries he'd suffered back in the accident.

No, this can't be true, Cas wanted to yell. He just wanted his loving fiance back. Dean remembered nothing from the past two years. The last he remembered was hanging out with his brother before his wedding.

So Cas called Sam and explained what had happened. Sam didn't leave very far away, and showed up a day later.

"Hey Cas. How is the little stinker?" He said, looking down at Ellie. The five month old still stared at everyone with those impossible blue eyes.

"She's good. The best, actually. She's all I've got now." Cas hadn't meant for that to come out. Yet it did, and it was followed by a single man tear.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. I know the doctors said he might never remember you, but don't give up. The love you two had, you can't replace it. Just, don't give up yet. "

"Sam, he doesn't even know me. We went from almost being engaged to...to strangers." Cas' voice cracked, and he silently cursed himself. He promised he would be strong.

Jess, Sam's wife, gave him a right hug. "Oh Cas. I'm so sorry," she said.

Cas let Sam and Jess go in and talk to them while he stayed out in the waiting room with Ellie.

Ellie watched him with sad eyes, as if she knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh Ellie. What am I supposed to do. What's daddy supposed to do without dad? How am I suppose to raise you all alone?"

He took a deep breathe.

"I can't do this on my own. I can't do this...I can't...." He was crying again, and he hugged Ellie to him. She whimpered, but clung right to him.

"I love you, Ellie. You better not leave me too."

Sam cane out a few minutes later.

"Cas...can we talk?"

"Sure. You know I appreciate our talks and our time together."

"Listen, we're gonna take him home, okay. I know it might be hard, but we think it's best. If you'd like to visit..."

Cas toned him out, just looking at Ellie.

"Just take him already," Cas interrupted. He was trying hard not to cry. There was no way he was going to visit the man he loved but couldn't have. No, that was too much torture.

Sam clenched his jaw as pity passed over his face. But Cas didn't want his pity.

"You are welcome any time to visit me and Ellie, but I need to go. Just tell him...tell him when he's not listening that I love him."

Then, without another word, Cas turned and left.

It would be another six months before Dean would see Cas again for Ellie's birthday party.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
Cas watched as Ellie toddled across the floor towards Jo. The young woman had become really involved after things with Dean had gone south. In spite of things, her and Liam were engaged, and she was expecting again.

"Ellis, come to daddy," he called, and she looked at him. Any time she looked at him, his heart would melt. He loved his baby girl, just like how he'd never stopped loving her other dad.

"Cas!" Someone called, and Cas looked up just as Ellie reached him.

It was Sam, and Jess...and Dean. Who looked uncomfortable as hell, but he tried to smile in spite of it.

"Hi. Castiel, right?" At the sound of Dean's voice, Cas almost lost it, but he picked Ellie up and walked over to where he stood.

"Yes. Hello Dean. It's good to see you again."

They shook hands, and Cas wanted to never stop touching him. He forced himself to step away and hug Jess.

"Sam, hows it going?" They'd talked a few times, but Cas had stopped after he realized he needed to move on.

The party started to wind down, and Cas was cleaning up in the kitchen when he felt a presence behind him.

"Hello, Cas."

Dean stood there, awkwardly, staring at Cas with those adorable green eyes.

"Um, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked, unsure.

Cas nodded and waited for Dean to say something, anything.

"So, I don't remember anything from the two years yet, and I was hoping you might fill me in since it seems I wasn't with my brother much."

"Yeah, I'd love to. Just, bot now, okay. I'm tired, and it's a long story. How about lunch tomorrow?"

Dean nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Cas. For everything. From what I've heard, you were really good to me. The best anyone has ever been to me. So thank you." He turned and left the room, leaving a saddened Cas alone again.


	12. It's a Date?

Cas sat nervously at the small café table. He didn't know if Dean would show or not, but he hoped he would. Cas had lots to tell him about.

He'd chosen to just tell Cas everything, every part of their time together, including the...steamy...parts.   
He took a nervous sip out if his coffee and looked up when the door opened. He met those lush green eyes.

"Dean, hey," he said and stood up, offering Dean a hug. He took it, and Cas couldn't help the thought I'm home from crossing his mind.

They sat down quietly, both glancing over the menu briefly before looking back up.

"So..." Cas said awkwardly. Dean smiled in apology.

"I wasn't sure you were coming," Cas murmured softly.

"I wasn't sure myself, but after I dreamed about you again, I realized I needed to hear your side."

"Okay. So we met the day after Jo came to me for help-"

"Wait, how do you know Jo?"   
"School. Anyways, we met when she came to me for help with her pregnancy...

Cas thought back to the day he first met Dean, how he had felt immediately towards the green-eyed man. He told Dean everything, including one romantic Saturday afternoon in December...

*Flashback*

It snowed here in December, Cas remembered as him and Dean walked through the small park. It had begun to lightly snow and Cas shivered slightly.

"You're cold, my love. We should get you back inside." Dean took his gloved hand.

"Nah. I'm warm with you."

They came to the beach, and they took a seat on one of the dunes. Sitting in silence, Cas leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek.

"I love you, Dean," he said. It was the first time Cas or Dean had said that to each other. So it wasn't a surprise when Dean the Ed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Cas nodded, blushing.

"Oh Cas, I love you too, baby." Dean cupped Castiel's chin and kissed his lips passionately. He licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Cas accepting. He shivered and moaned when Dean tugged on Castiel's hair, making him bare his throat.

"I love every part of you," Dean whispered before softly biting Cas' earlobe.

"Ah- Dean-" Cas moaned out, and Dean was living every minute of it. A couple walked by cleared their throats, looking at the two in disgust.

"I suppose we should take this back to the house, huh?" Dean asked, and Cas gladly nodded.

They walked quickly back home, glad to see Jo wasn't home either. As soon as they were upstairs, they were onto each other.

Dean started slowly with Cas' dress shirt, carefully undoing each button. He then followed the trail of Cas' dark hair down his chest and stomach.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Cas?"

Cas hesitated, looking at Dean with a spark in his eye.

"No, Dean. I'd like to fuck you."

Dean was surprised that Cas wanted to take control, but he had no problem being bottom. So he nodded eagerly and kissed Cas' passionately.

"What are you waiting for, pretty boy? You gonna wait all day?"

"Maybe with that mouth I should make you wait. What do you say, Dean. Should I make you wait?"

Please no, sir," Dean begged, kissing Cas hard.

Cas took control and led Dean to the bed, pushing him back so he bought Ced slightly when he landed.

"Oh I love it when you take control," Dean whispered as he watched Cas approach him, crawl up the bed to him.

"You are wearing g far too much clothing, Dean," Cas growled. This got an eye roll from Dean.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Cas pushes Dean's shirt up, but stopped and wrapped it around Dean's eyes as a blindfold. Then he started licking one of Dean's perky nipples, who in turn gasped at the sensation and not being able to see it. Using his other hand, he played with the attention-depraved nipple.

"I love your body, too, Dean."

Cas carefully trailed a path of kisses down Dean's body, and stopped at the waistband of his jeans.

"You sure about this?" He asked. Dean nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You better catch your breath now before I take it away," Cas replied, making Dean blush. He loved getting a reaction from him.

Moving back up his body, Cas bit down on Dean's tan shoulder, making the man's hips jump up and him to moan. Unbuttoning and sliding Dean's pants off, along with his boxers.

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand, Cas circled Dean's hole slowly, loving the way he arched his back and moaned.

He gently pushed in one finger, loving the way Dean's hole clenched around him. It was easy to add a second, third, and fourth finger. When he was ready, Cas lubed up his dick and slowly pushed into Dean.

"Ah, Dean, you feel so good," Cas groaned. He slowly rocked back into Dean, who met him with an upward thrust of his hips.

Cas began to pick up the pace, slamming into Dean's body. Soon he reached climax, obviously at the same time as Dean.

"Come for me, Dean," he said, and Dean cried out his name as he came. The whole affair was quick and easy, bit still filled with passion.

"Sounds like we had quite the relationship," Dean interrupted. Cas shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Let's go for a walk," Cas suggested. They abandoned their empty coffee and went outside into the sweet March air.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Tell me how you were going to propose."

Cas fingered the box that never left his pocket. He pulled it out, then showed the silver ring to Dean.

"I planned on a very cliché proposal," he started. "We had plans for a restaurant on the fourteenth of February. I planned on sharing desert, then going for a walk when we got home. I wanted to propose there on the beach, under the moonlight with the waves serenading us. I wanted you to say yes, because I loved you very much. I still do love you very much."

"Does it hurt to be so close to me and not have me?"

Cas stopped walking and avoided the other man's gaze. "Yeah. It hurts pretty bad. Especially knowing you wont be in Ellie's life."

"About that, I would like to meet her. If that's okay with you, that is."

Cas smiled. "I'd love for you to meet her. She is your daughter, after all."

Suddenly Cas was pulled tight into a hug from Dean.

"I was so lucky to have you, you know that Cas."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Later that afternoon, Dean and Cas sat on Cas' living room floor, playing with Ellie. She had gotten so big, thought Cas. She also warmed up to Dean really fast, something she was not known for.

"Hi Ellie. Do you remember me? I'm your other daddy." She toddled over to him and clutched onto his shirt tightly. Ellie giggled before kissing Dean's cheek.

"Dada," she said, making Cas gasp. The little monster turned and looked at Cas. "Dada."

"Oh my gosh, Dean she spoke her first words!"

Dean looked at Cas in surprise. "What?! Oh, I'm so glad I got to witness that." He paused.

"Listen Cas, id like to become a part of your lives again. I really like you, Cas, and I'm already in love with Ellie. If you will give me a other chance, I'd like to move back in. "

"Are you sure, Dean? This is a big step your taking. I mean, Of couse I'll let you back in, because I still love you, but I just want you to be ready."

"Oh I was born ready, Cas. Everything about this feels right."

And so that is how Dean came back to Cas. It wasn't always going to be smooth sailing for the two.


	13. Storm

Hurricane Alex was bearing down on the eastern coast with a ferociousness that no one had seen in quite awhile. 

It had been two weeks since Dean had moved in. Dean had had some ground rules to lay out though before fully moving in.

Rule 1: this was platonic. Dean wasn't sure he was ready for a relationship with Cas.

Rule 2: he got certain days to hang out with Ellie. It was almost like they were a divorced couple.

Rule 3: he was going g to pay rent. Cas tried to reason with him, but he insisted.

That was all the rules he had, but Cas thought they were already too much. Dean could have Ellie whenever he wanted. And Cas understood that Dean wasn't ready.

In preparation for the storm, they'd sent Ellie with Jo and her soon-to-be husband farther inland so she wouldn't have to suffer through the storm. Cas had learned she had a fear of them.

That left just Cas and Dean in the lonely house full of heartbreaking memories.

Cas finished nailing up the last window and took a step back. "These better last," he muttered to himself. He jumped slightly when Dean spoke behind him.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Cas laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"Yes, I do actually. I enjoy talking to myself."

The wind was picking up, the clouds stormy grey, the ocean already throwing out huge waves.

"Come on, lets get inside before this storm hits us fully."

Dinner that night was loud. Well, the storm was loud, and so Cas put on some AC/DC while he made dinner. Spaghetti with garlic bread was well under way and Dean joined him in the kitchen.

"So you've got a generator right?"

Cas didn't look up from his noodles. "Uh, yeah, I do. I don't know if it works though."

Suddenly arms were wrapping around his waist, and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Oh Cas," he sighed out. Cas rested his back against Dean.   
"What are you doing, Dean?" He whispered breathlessly. He felt Dean shrug.

"It just feels good and right. I'm sorry." He went to pull away, but Cas laid his hands on Dean's.

"Please don't go."

So Dean stayed until he was getting in the way of dinner, then he sat at the island, watching Cas. 

After dinner was ready, Cas joined Dean at the island. It thundered loudly, and Cas trembled. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a fear of thunderstorms as well.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked, concern written on his face.

Cas nodded, but yelped when another round of thunder passed.

"Hey, it's okay, shh." Dean was suddenly there to comfort Cas, who held on tight to his shirt.

When he pulled away, shame was written on his face.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I don't do storms."

"So why didn't you go with Jo and Nate?"

"This is my home. I can't leave."

Dean rubbed small circles in Cas' back. "It's okay to be scared, Cas. I won't judge."

After dinner they went upstairs, to their separate rooms. Dean fell asleep quickly, but was awoken by a loud jolt of Thunder followed by a scream.

"Cas!" He ran into Cas' room, and his heart clenched at the sight of the grown man trembling and crying in his bed.

"Cas! Buddy, wake up!" Cas sat upwards, breathing g heavily. He collapsed into Dean's arms.

"I dreamt I lost you again. I can't lose you! I love you!"

He began to sob, heart wrenching sobs, and Dean couldn't help the one or two years that he let fall from his own eyes.

"Cas, baby, it's okay, I'm right here." And then it was like a flood wall had collapsed, because suddenly, Dean remembered everything. He remembered Cas, and their long nights together, making love and fucking, and he remembered the long nights with Ellie and everything in between. He remembered everything.

"Cas...I remember. I remember everything. Oh my god, I love you, Cas!"

Cas stopped crying and looked up at him in shock. "You really remember?!"

Dean nodded. "But most importantly, I remember that I love you."

Then he kissed Cas passionately, leaving them both breathless.

It started out slow and hot. Dean kissed Castiel gently, running his hands up and down his back. He licked the bottom of Cas' lip, asking for entrance, which he got. Cas managed to get up underneath Dean's shirt, where he toyed with his perky nipples. Their tongues battled for dominance while their hands explored each other's bodies.

"Cas, I wanna give you a blowjob."

"And I want you to give me one. Show me what your tongue can do."

Dean smirked and began to trail kissed from Cas' neck to his gorgeous dick. Smiling, Dean flicked his tongue out and licked Cas' slit.

"Oh Jesus, Dean," Cas moaned, throwing his head back and leaning against the bed. Dean smiled and then swallowed Dean whole. He kept going until Cas' cock was at the back of his throat.

Sucking hard, Dean sneaked a finger around and pushed it into Cas' hole. The affect was immediate, Cas fucking up into Dean's mouth.

"Oh baby, what are you doing to me," Cas whispered, and Dean pulled off of his cock with a pop. 

"Lots of things, Cas. Like I'm going to fuck you into this mattress."

He reached over, in to the nightstand, and grabbed a bottle of lube. Spreading some onto his fingers, he slipped a second one inside.

"Gawd, Cas, your so hot. You always get this hot for me?" Cas could only nod. He added a third finger, just barely brushing against Cas' prostrate.

"Oh Dean please...fuck me please."

So Dean flipped Cas so that he was on all fours and lined himself up. Pushing in, he gasped at just how tight and hot Cas truly was.

He began to pound into Cas, making sure he was angled so that he kept hitting that sweet spot. Meanwhile, the storm still raged on, both forgetting about it.

When Cas came, it was with a shout, Dean following close behind.

Afterwards they laid side by side, breathing heavily.

"Thanks Dean," murmured Cas, who turned and rested his head on Dean's chest.

"My pleasure, my love."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The next day, Cas and Dean woke up bright and early to the sun peaking through the wooden slats covering the windows.

There wasn't a lot of damage, thank god, thought Cas. Ellie was on her way home. And Dean had gotten his memory back. Everything was right in the world. For now.


	14. Drama Mama All The Way

*three months later*

"Dada!" Ellie said as she toddled through the water. It was still warm for the October day the three were spending outside.

A small wave came and crashed down on Ellie, making the little girl fall down. She immediately started crying, being the dramatic little girl she was.

Cas gracefully walked over and picked her up. "Did my baby girl fall?"

Ellie nodded and rubbed her eyes, and once again Cas was struck by how much she looked like her mother.

"Cas, I got the camera! Is she alright?"

Dean walked up, holding the old Polaroid that Cas had gotten at a garage sale years ago.

"Yeah. It's just time for someone's nap."

Dean laughed. The sound struck a cord in Cas' heart and he smiled. Things had been perfect since the night Dean remembered everything. Who knew it took sex to bring it back. Of course they left that out when telling the story of how he got his memory back.

Cas carried Ellie inside and laid her down, who was already on the verge of sleep.   
The doorbell rang, Making Cas frown as he looked at Dean. Who could that be?

Upon opening the door, Cas came face to face with a women he was quite familiar with.

"Hello, Ellen. Pleasure to see you again," he said politely, though he still harbored bad thoughts about the woman who shunned his best friend.   
"Castiel, hi. Listen, is Jo here?"

Cas shook his head. "No, ma'am. She should be at home with Nate. Was she not there?"

"I was under the pretense that she lived with you now. I wanted to speak with her. I realize I was a bit out of control when I shunned her, and I'd like to apologize. I'd also like to meet my granddaughter."

Dean laid a soothing hand on the back of Castiel but didn't say anything.

"Well, I just put her down to sleep, actually. Let me call Jo and invite her over."

He let Ellen in, who gave a curt nod to Dean as she walked in.

"Jo, hey, listen. Can you come over? I need help with something."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few."

She hung up and Cas sighed. He felt bad for not telling her her mother was here, but he knew Jo wouldn't come if she knew.

It didn't take long for Jo to get there, and when he opened the door to her smiling face, he sighed. This was going to be interesting. 

As soon as she saw her mother, Jo was on her guard. "What are you doing here, mother?" She asks coldly. 

"Jo, I wanted to apologize...

Cas and Dean left the two to talk. 

(In Spongebob Announcer Voice) A few hours later.... (Like, one hour later, really)

When Ellie woke up from her nap, Cas and Dean had taken her back out to the beach. She was currently chasing after the seagulls, sending them fluttering into the air. 

"So what do you think is going on in there?" Cas asked as he walked beside his perfect mate. Dean shrugged. 

"They could be going at each other, or they could be civilized people and actually work it out. There are about a thousand possibilities."

Ellie was now running back towards them, and Cas held his arms out, catching her in a tight embrace. He loved his daughter like nothing he had ever loved, not even his own family. It was the same for Dean. 

He looked up at the sound of their sliding glass door opening. Jo walked out with a smile on her face, Ellen following behind. 

"Now where's my gorgeous granddaughter of mine?" Ellen said as she walked over to the two men. Cas stood up, Ellie still in his arms, and smiled. 

"I see you two didn't kill each other," Dean said, which earned him a light punch from Jo. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, douche." 

"Hey! There are little girls around here, Joanna Beth," Ellen said before looking to Ellie. She looked to Cas for permission to hold her, and he nodded. Ellen picked her up. 

"Hi my dear, You're so cute!"

Ellie squirmed and reached for Cas, but he just shook his head at her cute antics. "This one's all yours, baby girl." 

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking on the beach, getting reacquainted with one another.


	15. The Big Finale!

Castiel Novak was nervous. God, had he ever been this nervous in his life before this moment?

No, probably not.

Oh, he was so afraid of messing up.

No, he could do this. He could definitely do this. 

As he looked out the window at everyone that was there, he felt another wave of nervousness pass through him. 

Ellen entered the room and Castiel immediately went to her. 

"Ellen, I can't do this. What if I mess up?"

"So? Dean's gonna marry you anyways. What do you have to be nervous about?"

"Um, mostly my vows. What if Dean doesn't want to marry me if I mess up?" 

Castiel was clearly in distress. Ellen laughed at his silliness, though. 

"Boy, you two have been through everything. There isn't anything that boy would do for you. He loves you. That's why you two are getting married, silly."

Castiel sighed. Ellen was right. He could do this. 

Castiel heard the beginning notes of Sleeping At Last's Turning Pages. It was a song that always made Castiel think of Dean, and somehow, this time, it calmed him down. Ellen had to graciously accepted walking Castiel down the aisle in place of his mother. As he took Ellen's arm, he breathed out a sigh of relief. 

He was finally doing this. 

As they walked ever so slowly out of the house and into the backyard, all Castiel had to do was look at his handsome fiance and his breath left him. 

As they got closer to each other, and the smile on Dean's face widened, Castiel smiled as well. How couldn't he? 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ellen placed his hands into Dean's, and the priest got to it. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between these two men..."

When they got to the vows, Castiel nodded to Dean that he could go first. 

"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.

With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.

I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always."

This was it. His biggest moment. With shaking hands, Castiel pulled out the notecard that had all his notes. Yet suddenly, he didn't need it, and he dropped it to the ground. 

"You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

Both of them had tears in their eyes as the priest finished up and finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." 

Castiel took the lapels of Dean's tux and pulled him close, not yet kissing him, and then after a breath or two finally pushed their lips together. 

Everyone cheered, for the kiss that followed was passionate and beautiful and wonderful. 

After everything that they had been through, they were finally united. It just goes to show that true love knows no bounds, and through thick and thin, it can last through anything.


End file.
